


No Reason

by AriesBuenos



Series: Anime Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Football, Football | Soccer, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBuenos/pseuds/AriesBuenos
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi/random
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Anime Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576027
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	No Reason

She loved football so much. Especially as a midfielder, where she had to play offence and defence all the time in every game. It kept her in shape. She loved the rush of dodging and weaving between opponents, kicking to a teammate while all eyes were on her so that while the other team was distracted, her own could score a goal. She never thought that she would enjoy a sport that had much less movement, though it could’ve been that for the first time since she started watching volleyball, her school lost. Nobody had thought even for a second that Karasuno would walk away with the title of champion, nobody but her. She’s been watching them carefully, taking from her friend Oikawa to pay attention to patterns and predictable outcomes. She knew that Shiratorizawa wouldn’t win this year.

Which was why it was no surprise to her when even after a long day of practice, she went to the gymnasium to find Ushijima practicing. He paused when he noticed the athletically built girl standing in the doorway. “Sorry to disturb you.” She smiled at the captain. “I’m just picking up a football.” She changed her shoes as she spoke, showing off the keys she owned to get to the storage room. The man nodded and went on his way, just as the second-year and soon-to-be captain went on her own.

The next day, same thing. She apologized for interrupting, got a football, then left to practice out in the field. One day, about two weeks into the routine they’d set, Ushijima heard consistent thudding and peeked his head out to look. The girl who’d become a silently welcome interruption to his own private practice, with raven hair in a high pony and wearing her uniform was kicking the ball at the side of the building with impressive power and speed. He had to admit that the way she could easily and quickly determine when and where the ball would bounce back was astounding, even when it should’ve gone far beyond her head, she just backed up and bounced it off her chest, then her knee, then her foot and back into the building. The ball flew astray and past her foot that attempted to catch it, missing by a hair.

She frowned, the expression quickly erased when the sound of the ball hitting skin echoed. She looked to where the tall captain held her ball in his hands. “Oh, hey,” She smiled, walking over to retrieve the ball from him, which he handed over silently. “Sorry about that, how long were you watching me?”

Ushijima looked at her curiously. Why was she so open with him? “A few minutes.” He admit.

“Sorry if the sound was bothering you.” She continued. “I know it can become annoying after too long.”

“I don’t mind.” He shook his head. “Are you new?”

“No.” She used the long sleeve of her under armour shirt to wipe sweat from her brow. It was chilly out. “I just normally practice at the other building, but I’m avoiding the boy’s team right now so I’m bothering you instead.” She grinned. “Random question, but how tall are you?”

“189.5 cm.” He responded. “Why?”

“No reason.” She held out a tan hand. “I’m Ashido by the way, Ashido Rei.”

Ushijima shook her outstretched hand. “Ushijima Wakatoshi.” He formalised, wondering how he never noticed the hard working girl before, though he didn’t think he’d ever watched a football game before.

“I know, captain of our volleyball team.” Ashido smiled and Ushijima was glad to see there was no hint of pity in the expression. “You’re a great player, I hope to see you in nationals next year.”

“I won’t be here next year.” He reminded her, he was a third-year after all.

“So?” Ashido cocked a brow at his words. “You have too much skill to quit after highschool.”

Those words really stuck with him, and when the next game for Shiratorizawa’s girls football team came up, he decided he would go. He ignored the shocked murmurs from his former school that he was at a football game and took a seat as close to the front as he could. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only person to come and cheer Ashido on. Ushijima was surprised to see Oikawa approach you and start chatting, you having the same smile you always did as you laughed at whatever he said, pushing him away by his face. The conversation lasted for just another minute before the former captain of Aoba Johsai walked towards the crowd.

Oikawa noticed the tall former captain of Shiratorizawa immediately. “What are you doing here?” The flamboyant man asked loudly. Ushijima blinked slowly at him before turning back to the field, where Ashido were talking with her team.

“This was my school.” He pointed out. “You?”

“Playing cheerleader to a friend.” Oikawa boasted, taking a seat next to the recent graduate.

“Ashido-san,” Ushijima nodded. “That’s why I’m here too.” Oikawa glanced at him with a quirked brow. That didn’t sound like Ushijima at all, coming to a game for a sport he knew nothing about, had never shown previous interest in, for his ex school’s team. And all fueled by a girl, not like the quiet man at all.

“How do you know Rei-chan? She’s never talked about you before.” Oikawa wondered aloud, hoping to irk the man who’d always managed to get under his skin without ever trying.

“She practices by the volleyball gym.” Ushijima kept his attention on the game, Oikawa doing the same as the whistle blew and both teams ran. Ashido could run, Ushijima discovered, amazed that there was no clear formation but the game was still incredibly organized. Very unlike his own sport. It took only a minute for the team to score a goal, which was followed by cheering from the girls that seemed over exaggerated. Ushijima’s eyes was on you, though. You hadn’t done much yet, but something told him that there was a reason you stayed so ambiguous on the field.

Twenty-two minutes in, the first timeout was called with scores 10-3 in Shiratorizawa’s favor. The other team’s captain looked flustered, having called the timeout in a haste. Ushijima leaned over to Oikawa. “What score ends the game?” He wondered because at the rate this game was going, it would end before the other team reached ten points.

Oikawa scoffed. “There is no point barrier. This isn’t anything like volleyball.” The brunette sighed and stretched his back. “The game goes for 80 minutes, with a ten minute rest period after half time.” Ushijima frowned. How much stamina did these players have if Ashido was running up and down the field for the whole game?

Ashido used the timeout to rest up, taking a drink of water and mindlessly looking over the crowd. She was confused but pleasantly surprised when she saw Ushijima and Oikawa side by side watching her, though she was concerned they would start fighting with how tense Oikawa looked. She glanced at the other team, still talking. She had time. Ashido approached the two with a smiled “Well isn’t this interesting.” She teased. “I didn’t know you came to games Ushijima-Senpai.”

Oikawa frowned at both the honorific and being ignored in favor of acknowledging Ushijima. “I thought I was your senpai, Rei-chan.” He whined dramatically, refusing to let it be known that he was jealous. The girl glared at her friend, slugging his shoulder playfully.

“You’re both my senpai,” She determined, unbothered by the complaint. “I should head back though, nice to see you out of uniform Ushijima-senpai. Tooru-senpai, be nice to him.” Ashido ordered before jogging away, back to her team.

Halftime was the next break the teams got, and Rei used it to talk to her coach about the next play before she skipped on over to Ushijima, who watched her with his intense gaze like he normally did. “It’s such a shame you didn’t want to play volleyball.” Oikawa sighed. “With your stamina, you could beat even that little shrimp from Karasuno.”

“Volleyball is too restricted for me.” Rei shrugged, sipping at her water and using her shirt to wipe at the sweat on her brow. “There’s not enough moving around, I need to be able to run.” Ushijima wanted to defend his sport, but he knew that she didn’t mean to sound so critical, and for the most part she was right. Volleyball was a bit restrained when compared to all the back and forth movements she did on the football field. “And be nice to Hinata, he’s a good player and you should give him credit for that.”

The whistle blew and Rei turned on a dime towards the field. Her coach gave her a look and she cringed, apologizing to her friends before she ran to the strict man. “It’s time, keep your mind on the field and off of your boyfriend.” The woman frowned, tired of having to tell him that Oikawa was not her boyfriend. She let it slide, deciding that correcting him wasn’t worth her breath and prepared to do her job.

In volleyball, Ashido would be considered a decoy. In football, she was a seemingly average player that upped the ante during the second half. This effectively dragged all eyes onto her both on and off field, which opened up hundreds of possible shots for the team to get. It was only possible because she was so attentive, waiting for the perfect moment to kick the ball right between the other team’s legs and to an open player or into the goal.

The game started up again and Rei gained possession of the ball, using her developed skills to weave between players, tricking them to open up a path or using fancy tricks to kick the ball high and over their heads. She passed to the other side of the field, calling to her captain to take the shot now that the way was wide open. She kicked into the corner of the net, the ball making a clinking noise when it ricocheted out of the corner and into the goal.

Ushijima was left dumbstruck by the maneuver as the bleachers with his school roared excitedly, Oikawa cupped his hands around his mouth. “Let’s go Rei!” He called supportively. Ushijima was lost on where to look. If he kept his eyes on the ball, it was too fast to follow but if he kept his eyes on his new friend, he would miss the goal. It was impossible to tell where she would strike next. When the match ended, the other team had only made three more goals after becoming over confident in the first half with a three point lead. They were crushed afterwards by the ten point comeback of Shiratorizawa. Rei was too tired to cheer with her team. She panted, unable to breath. What was happening? Why was she so winded? This hadn’t happened since she first started working out, and never so bad that she was in physical pain.

Ushijima watched her, something was wrong and he could tell. Players, even ones that worked as hard as her, should never look to be in that much pain. He stood and hurried over. “Ashido.” He called her name, no response. The man helped her straighten out, knowing breathing was easier when not hunched over. He looked over her, she was shaking, flushed and sweating but shivering harshly. Her breathing was wheezy, harsh and shallow. She started to cough ad Ushijima patted her back evenly to soothe her. Ashido gagged, and Ushijima went into a slight panic. “Coach,” He called as he looked up, seeing Oikawa running over and the concerned coach on his way after being called over. “She needs to see someone.”

“Rei, what’s wrong?” Oikawa asked though his own panic. She attempted to speak, throwing herself into more coughs and gagging. Ushijima backed away when the coughing actually forced up stomach acid and, as he was horrified to find out, clots blood as well. “Shit, someone call an ambulance right fucking now.” The volleyball king ordered as Ushijima moved back in to stabilize the girl who looked ready to teeter over at any moment.

“Ushijima.” Rei rasped. “It hurts.” She whimpered, coughing afterwards. She sounded terrible and with every cough, he grew more and more concerned for her health. The team had formed a wall between their star player and the concerned crowd that asked too many questions that had not enough answers. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Help is on the way.” He told her, unsure of how else to answer her question. Ashido looked up at him, breathing still too shallow for his liking. Sirens approached in the background a few minutes later and while an EMT checked her vitals, Ushijima filled in the one who came to ask him questions. Oikawa was furious when they wouldn’t allow him into the ambulance with her and raved irately as they drove away with the mysteriously sick footballer.

Ashido had pneumonia from her late nights of playing football in the chilly weather. The doctor had said she was lucky she didn’t literally cough up a lung, and that her friend had noticed her struggling to breath. They gave her the necessary medications then it was just a waiting game until her parents came to sign her out and pick her up. Rei looked up from her phone when someone knocked at her room’s door. “Come in.” She permitted, surprise washing over her when Ushijima walked in with her belongings. “Ushijima, hey.” She smiled.

“Where’s Oikawa?” He asked. Rei shrugged.

“His parents wanted him home.” Ashido laid back in the hospital bed that was more comfortable than she thought they would be. “Why are you still here?” She asked curiously. She was happy he was there, but confused why. They weren’t really friends just yet, merely acquaintances.

“I was concerned.” He confessed calmly. “You’re looking better.” He added afterwards, eyes scanning over the sickly girls face.

“I’m feeling a little better too.” Rei smiled. “Though, they took away my keys to the storage room. No more late night practices for me.”

“You need the time to heal.” Ushijima stated matter-of-factly. “You vomited from coughing so hard.” Rei blushed. She’d forgotten that she’d almost thrown up on the man she’d grown to like.

“Sorry about that.” Rei looked away from where he stood at her bedside. “Thanks for helping me though.”

“No problem Ashido-san.” Ushijima looked at the time. “When will your parents be here?” Rei looked at the time as well and pursed her lips.

“No more than ten minutes.” She guessed. “You can call me Rei you know, my brother is Ashido, not me.”

“Okay.” He responded shortly. He glanced to where there was an IV in your arm. “Call me Wakatoshi.” He told her, feeling that if he were to call her by her first name she should have the same right to him.

Rei looked to the man with a small smile. “Oikawa told me there would be a volleyball party in a month for all of the graduating players. I’m his plus one.” Ushijima hadn’t realized that plus ones were allowed, though he shouldn’t have been surprised. “Will you be there?” This wasn’t the kind of question he was expecting.

“I’ll be there.” He looked at her happy expression, wondering why she cared so much to ask if he would be there. “Why?”

There was a certain tone of nostalgia in her words that had him smiling gently when she responded. “No reason.” She lifted a tan hand and Ushijima took it, curious why she’d lifted her hand to his. “Hmm,” She hummed teasingly.

“What?” Ushijima asked, growing increasingly confused. “Why did you want my hand?”

“No reason.” She responded with a smirk, lacing her fingers with his gently.”Just wanted to hold your hand.” Ushijima gripped her hand a little harder, wondering why he hadn’t pulled away yet. “Why haven’t you pulled away?” She asked. Ushijima smiled gently.

“No reason.” he echoed teasingly. “Just wanted to hold your hand.” there was a knock at the door and he pulled away, going to answer it then leave his new friend, possibly more, with her concerned parents.


End file.
